Dragoian Revolutionary Army
"We fight for freedom, and die free" Dragoian Revolutionary Army Motto The Dragoian Revolutionary Army, DRA, was an army formed in 1935 to fight against the Dragoian Empire. Overview Founded in 1935 by Duncan Dragonarl, the DRA was actually present in 1930, but was very secret in it's actions so as not to provoke the Empire before the DRA had enough forces to fight back and be instantly crushed. During 1930-1935, Duncan found many Dragoians who wished to be free from the empire, and used donations from the soldiers as well as personal funds to purchase large amounts of civilian weapons and ammunition, as well as obselete tanks and APCs (some of these vehicles were bought from scrap yards and were fitted with civilian machineguns due to their Imperial machineguns being removed). At the start of the Dragoian Civil War, the DRA had managed to obtain over 40,000 light tanks, over 20,000 medium tanks, and 120 heavy tanks. This massive number of tanks and over 4 million foot soldiers (not including vehicle crews) ensured that the DRA could survive the empire longer than other rebel armies of the past. Rank structure was identical to the Dragoian Imperial Army with the role of Field Marshal being filled by Duncan. However, unlike Imperial ranks, rank name was only mentioned in briefings while were completely ignored outside, allowing for squads to feel comfortable around high ranking officers. The DRA also used a first name basis, so that "noblemen and peasant are equal". The Civil War Of 1935-1940 The Dragoian Civil War was the first, and only, conflict the DRA fought in. While long and drawn out, the DRA never really had a chance to win, the Empire's forces easily outgunning, and outnumbering, the DRA's forces on all fronts. Regardless of this fact, the DRA managed to survive for 5 years before the final battle of the war, which occurred because of the DRA's ability to last for 5 years and the Empire just wanted them destroyed. Surviving members of the DRA were either shot or put in the Casteless. Equipment "It's not as potent as the Imperial's gear, but we can wander into any gun shop and obtain ammunition and parts." ''DRA Quartermaster providing his squad with equipment for the first time. 'Standard armament' *1x Hydra Pistol *1x Main Weapon (depends on specialisation, Lancers carry Anti-Tank lances, Troopers a SMG, Scouts a rifle, Snipers a sniper rifle and Engineers a rifle). 'Standard armour' *Multi-layered (Thick fabric-Rare Dragoian Metal alloy chainmail-Thick fabric) uniform of green color *Armoured chestplate (optional) *Armoured knee plates (optional) *Arm-mounted blast shield (Lancers only) *Armoured elbow plates (optional) *Armoured plates on chest (optional). 'Other' *1x Clip-on backpack to carry kit in *A small dark grey pouch on the right arm to carry spare ammo as well as showing class insignia *A small personal item (e.g. a photo of family) *1x Utility Belt (Engineers only) *1x Personal radio (or radio backpack if squad radioman) 'Exceptions''' *Drark carries a modified Imperial rifle and sometimes a shield if outside his tank. *Duncan carries an unscoped sniper rifle when outside of his command tank and wears a custom uniform with a pocket watch. *All troops are allowed to carry a weapon captured from the Imperials due to the higher hitting power when compared to the civilian rifles the DRA uses. *Tank Commanders wear no armour, as they are not expected to get outside of their tank. Notable Members *Duncan Dragonarl, Founder and Leader *Drark, during 1935-1940 civil war, General *Narck, Colonel and recorded Leader of Squad 13 Category:Dragoians Category:Dragoia (Planet)